


Save Me

by amaradangeli



Series: Live & In Color [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-30
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli
Summary: "If he could just love me, let me love him and then teach me how to hold on to it, he could save me."





	Save Me

He's thinking about it. Really, really thinking about it. He's mulling it over, trying to figure out what's going to work and what isn't going to work and how he can head off the problems. The thing is, that it doesn't matter what's going to work and what isn't. We fit. And I need him. Whether or not we're going to make it or crash and burn, I need him.

He can save me from that if he really wants to. He could save me. He could deliver me from this hopeless string of men who want me for my body and don't really care about me. Because even if it's not going to work, I know he cares about me. The trouble with the guys I date is that they're so jaded that they think it's not possible for them to love anyone anymore.

Of course, I've felt that way before. I think, to some extent I still feel that way. That's why I don't really trust my feelings for Josh. I vacillate between knowing that he's the one for me and being so fucking scared that I'm making something out of nothing in my head.

He knows what it's like. Whether he says so or not, he's worried about the same thing. It's hard, at this junction, to really pinpoint what's real, and I know he's struggling with it too. He stops himself before I do, though.

He can save me that way. If it's not as bad in his head as it is in mine, he can save me. He can save me from the feeling like I can never anyone.

But in the process of saving me he's ruining me. If I truly do love him now, I'll never love anyone again. I can't go through this again and I can't feel this again.

So, if he could just save me from all of this. If he could just love me, let me love him and then teach me how to hold on to it, he could save me. He really could save me from life and love as I know it. He could teach me that I'm capable of loving. He could save me if he could teach me.

I think first he's going to have to save himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Save Me – Aimee Mann
> 
>  
> 
> You look like - a perfect fit  
> For a girl in need of a  
> tourniquet
> 
>  
> 
> But can you - save me  
> Come on and - save me  
> If you could - save me  
> From the ranks of the freaks  
> Who suspect they could never love anyone
> 
>  
> 
> 'Cause I can tell  
> You know what it's like  
> The long farewell  
> Of the hunger strike
> 
>  
> 
> But can you save me  
> Come on and save me  
> If you could save me  
> From the ranks of the freaks  
> Who suspect they could never love anyone
> 
>  
> 
> You struck me dumb like radium  
> Like peter pan or superman
> 
>  
> 
> You will come to save me  
> C'mon and save me  
> If you could save me  
> From the ranks of the freaks  
> Who suspect they could never love anyone  
> 'cept the freaks  
> Who suspect they could never love anyone  
> But the freaks  
> Who suspect they could never love anyone
> 
>  
> 
> C'mon and save me  
> Why don't you save me  
> If you could save me  
> From the ranks of the freaks  
> Who suspect they could never love anyone
> 
>  
> 
> Except the freaks  
> Who suspect they could never love anyone  
> Except the freaks who could never love anyone


End file.
